


A Night To Remember:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Reiventing Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual, Dancing, Desire, Drinking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Hand Jobs, Licking, Love Bites, Lust, Marking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral, Passion, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Salsa dancing, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Hunger, Spanking, Stripping, Threesome, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny has a night to remember, & reveals his fantasy to Talia, What does she does think of it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny has a night to remember, & reveals his fantasy to Talia, What does she does think of it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Talia Mason was getting ready for her date with her boyfriend of six months, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, They were going salsa dancing at a club, **_Diablo_** , They were trying new things, & Danny was glad to have more fun, & she was glad to had met her new love, cause before that, She was miserable after she broke up with her ex, She knew that this relationship will last, & it makes her happy, to be thinking that.

 

She perked her nipples up, & made sure that her cleavage was ample, she isz wearing her sexiest thong, & added some make-up, & teased her hair up a bit. **"Girls, Do your thing"** , she said thinking to herself, as she looks at her tits. She did a little shimmy, & shakes her boobs to test out movement, She checked herself out, & went into the living room, & waited for Danny, so they can go out on their date. The Beautiful, & Busty Model smirked, cause she is like a tigeress, & she gets her man in & out of bed.

 

Meanwhile, Danny finished getting ready, & he was on his way to Talia's apartment, He shouldn't be this nervous, but he is, & can't help it. Maybe, If he calms himself down, the evening will be better. The Blond did just that, & he smiled, as he reached his lover's house, & felt better. Like a gentleman, that he is, He went to knock on the door, & when it opened, He was greeted by a beautiful sight.

 

"Mmmm, You look like a sin, A sin that I absolutely want to commit, You look sexy as hell, Tali", She pinched his ass on the way out, after getting her things, she winked at him, & said purring seductively, "You don't look so bad there yourself, **_Stud_** ", Danny gulped, knowing that he would be screweed, & he joined her in the car, & they headed for the club. When they got there, It was hopping, & the couple went inside, & were ready to have fun that night. Talia wasready to carry out her plan, & have fun.

 

Talia asked with an arched eyebrow, "Ready to hit it, Handsome ?", Danny took in the atmosphere, & said, "Let's do it", & they headed for the dance floor, & immediately got into salsa dancing, The Loudmouth Detective had to admit it, Dancing is fun, & can't wait to see where the evening is gonna take them. Their routine was getting hotter, & it was thanks to Danny, He was feeling bold, & confident enough to make the first move, when he saw the first opportunity, & he struck.

 

They were making crisp & straight movements, as they were taking over the floor, He let his hands down, & gasped, as his hands found two luscious mounds of ass, & squeezed. Talia gasped, & purred, & winked at him seductively, " ** _Naughty Boy_** , You are gonna pay for that", she pulled her knee up, & kneed along his forming erection, trying to make it harder, & grind up against him, as they danced sensuously on the floor, as the patrons were watching them. **"Time to watch her squirm"** , The Loudmouth Detective thought to himself, as he chuckled evilly, He brought a delicious long leg up, & placed on his shoulder, & dragged her across, With a teasing lick, & kiss, He set her fdown, Everyone applauded, & went back to their dancing, while Danny & Talia went to get their drinks, & chilled at a table for a bit.

 

"Mmmm, I can't wait to strip you down, lick you up, & get you all wet, Bad Boy", she whispered into his ear, "God, Baby, Don't tease, I can't stand it", He groaned out in response, as she nibbled on the outer shell of his ear, & toeing his erection, With a growl, "Let's go now", They hurried back to her place, & when they got there, He grabbed his overnight bag, & followed her inside. Hot Sex was in his future, & he was ready to grasp it. He had her against a wall, & ready to pound her against it, & she said this with a smile, as a response to his actions.

 

"Fuck it, I am gonna pretend that I didn't say that", The Beautiful Model said, smiling bigger, "Me too", & they kissed passionately, as he slammed her against the wall. They both groaned, & smiled, as they were dancing their way towards her bedroom, & she felt bold, & pushy, She pushed him on to the bed, & looked at her with hunger in his eyes. Talia never lost contact with him, as she pulled her dress over her head, & shimmy out of it, & let it drop to the floor, as she looked at him with equal hunger in her eyes, as she stood there in only her sexiest thong.

 

The Former New Jersey Native looked at her in awe, **"God, She looks so sinful"** , he thought to himself, as he took in her luscious body, & her big, & beautiful breasts, & nipples, begging to be tasted, licked, & tortured, "You are beautiful, Honey", He breathed out, as he continues to look at her. She put his hand upon her breast, " Thanks, Blue Eyes, I am the most ripe fruit of this island, I don't bruise easily", & they roughly shared a kiss, as he made his way down her body.

 

"God, You smell like cherries, & peaches", as he breathed in her scent, as he was licking, & teasing her, & nibbled on each of her nipples, & flicked at them. She was withering, & moving around. She instantly came, & let her release out, as she screamed out her pleasure. She raked her fingers through her hair, & rode him, He became really hard this time.

 

He barely caught his breath, as she winked at him, she took tge the sensitive appendage, & licked, nibbled, & teased it. Danny was fisting the blankets, as she was doing it. Then she warmed it with her hand, tik he was on the edge, He was about to cum, but she denied, & controlled it. She turned him over, & popped him hard on the asscheeks, making him grind against the sheets, Before he could do that, she growled in a commanding tone seductively, "Cum for me, **_Stud_** ", & he did hard, between the two of them, They had claim marks, & love bites all of them, when they were finished, & spent.

 

He had a wild look in his eyes, It was full of passion, lust, & desire, She opened herself, & spread her legs apart, "Fuck me, Baby, Tear me apart with the huge cock of yours, I want your slung, Impregnate me,,Give me, You Stud !", She exclaimed with lust, He licked her entrance, & pleasure center, & then penetrated her, & she met his thrusts, They were moving, as one, Also they were bouncing up,& down on the bed, between anal, & oral sex, making it move, til they are tired, & spent.

 

As they were settled into sleep, Talia asked, "What is your fantasy,,Danny ?", as she squeezed his balls, "I imagine us in a threesome", & the busty model knew that she has to call Margot, & speak to her. "Don't worry, I will take care of it", & they fell asleep in a peaceful slumber, They were dreaming of this night, as a night to remember.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
